1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellulose acylate film, a manufacturing method of a cellulose acylate film, a laminate, a polarizing plate, and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display device has been used as a television, and a high image quality and low cost have been increasingly required as a screen size becomes larger. In addition, a case of using the liquid crystal display device in the outside has increased, and durability of the liquid crystal display device under a rigorous environment has been required.
In a polarizing plate of the liquid crystal display device, it is generally known that a polarizer using polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) and iodine is sandwiched between two polarizing plate protective films, and thus, durability is improved. Various films such as a cellulose acylate film or an acrylic resin film are used as a polarizing plate protective film, and the polarizing plate protective film is required to be strong and have excellent optical properties.
In JP2013-28755A, a resin film in which 0.01 mass % to 20 mass % of an organic acid satisfying a predetermined requirement is added to a resin is disclosed as a resin film which can improve polarizer durability. In addition, in JP2012-72348A, a resin film in which 0.1 mass % to 20 mass % of an organic acid represented by a predetermined structure is added to a resin is disclosed as a resin film which can improve polarizer durability.